onevikiapanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хьёдо Иссей
|-|* = |-|Арт Миямы Зеро = |-| против Вали = center|690px I can’t rely on pure power alone? I can’t win a Rating Game with pure power alone? Perhaps that may be the case. If I was just relying on some half-baked strength and power, people like us who are still inexperienced when it comes to the games would be made fun of. But—. If it’s not some half-baked strength, and not some half-baked power, then what happens? What will they think when they see the absolute power that we have gained through actual combat!? Имя: Хёдо Иссей兵藤 一誠, "Алый Дракон", "Красный Император Драконов", "Драконий Владыка Демонов", "Красный Император Драконов Пылающей Истины燚誠の赤龍帝", "Сильнейший среди молодых демонов", "DxD", "Дьявольский Дракон", DxD Старшей Школы (Секирютей Академии Кё) Происхождение: 'High School DxD 'Уровень сил: 9-А+ и выше в зависимости от количества бустов | 7-В, выше с бустами | 7-В, выше с бустами | 7-В, выше с бустами | 7-А, выше с бустами; 6-С с Крушителем Лонгина | 7-А, выше с бустами и частичной трансформацией в DxD G режим | 6-С | Выше Пол: Мужской Классификация: Бывший человек, бывший гуманоидный дракон, перерождённый демон высокого уровня, "Пешка" Риас Гремори, член команд DxD и Гремори, "Король" и лидер команды Иссея, Сверхдемон Возраст: 18 лет, 48 лет в EX Умения, силы и способности: Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики, сверхчеловеческие чувства, экстрасенсорные восприятия, сопротивляемость (магическая, температурная, ментальная, духовная, пространственная, временная), энергетические атаки, ударные волны, магия, манипуляции огнём, призыв, огромный размер (тип 2), реактивная эволюция, полёт, манипуляции энергией (способен увеличивать силу своих атак и передавать её кому либо, а также уменьшать чужую энергию), манипуляции удачей, изменение формы (тип 2,3), ментальные манипуляции (чтение мыслей девушек), рукопашный бой, отражение, духовный урон, призывы (виверны), невероятная сила воли, аура (подавляющая, харизмы), бессмертие (тип 2), мерные атаки, духовный урон, эмоциональные манипуляции Слабые стороны: Уязвим к оружию, которое наносит дополнительный урон драконам, магии против драконов; в бою отвлекается на груди женщин, да и вообще слишком много отвлекается на женщин Разрушительный потенциал: От уровня здания+ вплоть до уровня горы неопределённых размеров с бустами (на пике сил сопоставим с демонами высокого класса) | До уровня горы (заявлен равным демонам Высшего класса) | По крайне мере уровень большой горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень города, игнорирует прочность множеством способов, выше с бустами (полностью уничтожил город Киото) | По крайне мере уровень большой горы+, выше с бустам (на равных сражался с Бармаглоттом); до уровня острова с Крушителем Лонгина (с одного выстрела уничтожил Бармаглотта) | По крайне мере уровень горы+, выше с бустами (превосходит Баракиэля); По крайне мере уровень большой горы+ с частичной DxD трансформацией, Алым Бластером и Крушителем Лонгина (по словам автора, за счёт своих сильнейших атак в данной форме, превосходит уровень Владык Демонов), игнорирует прочность множеством способов | Уровень острова+ (слабее чем в полноценной форме); Уровень острова+,вероятно выше с Бесконечным Бластером (сопоставим с бластами Кром Круаха, которые заявлены превосходящими божественный класс), игнорирует прочность множеством способов | Выше (гораздо сильнее чем в ослабленной форме) Диапазон: От ближнего боя до сотни километров Прочность/защита: Уровень холма+ | Уровень небольшой горы+ | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень города в форме Ладьи, ниже в остальных формах | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень острова+, вероятно выше | Выше Скорость: От сверхчеловеческой+ до гиперзвуковой скорости боя | По крайней мере гиперзвуковая+ и выше за счёт бустов | Двухзначные числа Маха (34 маха и выше) | Двухзначные числа Маха (34 маха и выше с бустами) в форме Коня, гиперзвуковая+ в других формах | Двухзначные числа Маха (34 маха и выше, быстрее чем в Триане) | Двухзначные числа Маха (как минимум 34 маха и выше с бустами, быстрее чем в Триане), Двухзначные числа Маха+ скорость полёта, с частичной DxD трансформацией крыльев (значительно быстрее чем Дулио в Крушителе Баланса) | По крайне мере Двухзначные числа Маха+, вероятно выше | Выше Сила на подъём: Сверхчеловеческая неопределённого уровня Сила на удар: От уровня здания+ вплоть до уровня горы неопределённых размеров с бустами | По крайне мере уровень небольшой горы+ | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень города, выше с бустами | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень горы+, выше с бустами | Уровень острова+ | выше Выносливость: Очень высокая; за счет силы воли способен сражаться даже с крайне серьезными ранениями или будучи без сознания (при должной мотивации); достаточная, чтобы поддерживать "Крушитель Баланса" столько, сколько ему требуется. Постоянно накладывает на своё тело колоссальную нагрузку способностью "Усиление", которая увеличивает его характеристик, порой более чем в 20 раз. Может сражаться с болью хуже смерти. Иссей один из немногих в своём версе, чьё тело способно выдержать силу бесконечности Офис Интеллект: Выше среднего; крайне сообразителен в бою. Неплохие навыки лидера, тактика и стратега Боевые навыки: Очень высокие; отличный рукопашный боец, прошедший множество тренировок и боев. Может на равных сражаться с мастерами боевых искусств в ближнем бою. Способен противостоять и держаться против гораздо более сильного противника в одиночку. После тренировок с Сон Гоку первого поколения его боевые навыки значительно возросли, благодаря чему он смог в одиночку победить Апофиса (Злого Дракона равного Небесным Драконам) и сражаться против Ядра Трихексы. По словам Танатоса, Иссей является сильнейшим Секирютеем всех времён. Экипировка: Святые Механизмыセイクリッド・ギア 「神器」 - Божественные Артефакты, которые были дарованы людям Библейским Богом. Каждый Священный Механизм дает своему пользователю определенную силу, извлечение святого механизма приводит к смерти носителя. *'Усиливающий Механизмブーステッド･ギア 「赤龍帝の籠手」' - святой механизм Иссея, один из 13 известных Лонгинов,также известный как Перчатка Красного Императора Драконов. Основная сила этого механизма - это увеличение силы пользователя в 2 раза каждые 10 секунд (с 20 Бустами, смог уничтожить гору неопределенных размеров буквально изменив окружающий ландшафт).Внутри священного механизма запечатан Валлийский Дракон, Красный Император Драконов - И Ддрайг Гох, который до запечатывания, являлся одним из сильнейших существ своего мира и который является источником силы этого святого механизма.Помимо этого, механизм имеет несколько основных и дополнительныхьных способности. Одними из дополнительных способностей являются: определение уровня силы противника. Оценка собственных доступных в сражении ресурсов.Дополнительные способности не имеют команд активации. В то время как таковые есть у основных способностей.Основными способностями механизма являются: **'Усилениеブースト' - одна из основных способностей Ддрайга, которая удваивает все характеристики пользователя после активации механизма. Количество усилений ограничивается фактически лишь физическими параметрами носителя, а так же десятисекундным интервалом между усилениями. ** **'Передачаトランスファー' - одна из способностей Ддрайга, которая позволяет пользователю передавать свою силу куда-либо или во что-либо. Очень разносторонняя способность, которая открывает множество возможностей. Например, можно передать свою силу в какой-то предмет, значительно усилив его, или в чужую способность. Наиболее эффективно эта способность показывает себя в комбинации со способностью Усиление. **'Проникновениеペネトレイト' - способность Ддрайга, которая позволяет игнорировать любые защитные способности нанося урон непосредственно по телу оппонента. **'Испепеляющее Пламя Пылающего Ада 「燚焱の炎火Itsueki no enka」' - сильнейшая из оригинальных способностей Ддрайга. Невероятно могущественное пламя способное мгновенно испепелить всех, кроме Альбиона, Офис и Великого Красного. Этой способностью смог мгновенно испепелить основное тело Трихексы 666 - легендарного монстра равного Великому Красному. Пламя игнорирует обычную физическую прочность и резисты к огню. Стоит упомянуть, что пламя наносит урон даже самой душе противника сжигая её, обращая в ничто. Кроме того, это пламя никогда не гаснет и его невозможно потушить. Также оно охватывает огромную территорию, так Иссей, использовав его против Ядра Трихексы 666, кроме него самого охватил пламенем весь остров. Иссей использует эту способность аналогично способности Огненное дыхание. **'Разделяющий Механизмディバイディング・ギア 「白龍皇の籠手」' - способность, украденная у Вали Иссем в их первой схватке. Выглядит как белая латная перчатка на правой руке с синими камнями. Его способность позволяет отнимать у противника половину его силы каждые 10 секунд после физического контакта и делать половину украденной силы своей. Из-за того, что это сила, по сути является, противоположностью сущности Иссея как носителя Красного Императора Драконов, Иссей не может в полной мере использовать эту способность. Шанс её срабатывания 17% и даже если она активируется, за каждое применение придётся заплатить частью продолжительностью жизни. В Джаггернаут Драйве может использовать эту способность в полной мере, на уровне с оригинальным владельцем без 10 секундного перерыва. **'Чешуйчатый Доспех Усиливающего Механизмаブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル 「赤龍帝の鎧」(BxB)' - Крушитель Баланса Усиливающего Механизма. Материализует полную латную броню красного цвета с зелёными камнями в некоторых местах. Увеличивает его все характеристики многократно, таким образом, повышаются его сила, скорость, прочность и т. д. В первый раз активировав "Крушитель Баланса", Иссей увеличил свою силу настолько, что без проблем разрушил мощный барьер искажающий пространство и гору, полностью. Также, "Крушитель Баланса" дает Иссею сопротивляемости, так Иссей в броне выжил в "Пространственном Разрыве", измерении бесконечной пустоты между мирами, в котором никто не может выжить без определённых резистов. Помимо этих способностей, "Крушитель Баланса" позволяет Иссею использовать способность Усиление без всяких временных лимитов. Джаггернаут Драйвジャガーノート・ドライヴ 「覇龍」 - особый режим, уникальный для Святых Механизмов двух Небесных Драконов. Высвобождает истинную силу Ддрайга, которая была запечатана в Священном Механизме. Все характеристики Иссея значительно увеличиваются. По словам Ддрайга, наделяет пользователя силой, сравнимой с Богами. Однако Иссей вошёл в это состояние не осознано, из-за чего оно было не завершённым и его сила значительно уступала полноценному Джаггернаут Драйву, однако даже этой силы было достаточно чтобы победить Шалбу Вельзевула, усиленного змеёй Офис. *Крушитель Лонгинаロンギヌススマッシャー - сильнейшая стандартная атакующая способность Усиливающего Механизма. Крайне мощная пушка, находящаяся в грудной части доспеха. Единственного выстрела достаточно, чтобы нанести критические повреждения Шалбе Вельзевулу - демона уровня Сатаны и нанести критические повреждения искусственному измерению, которое не способны уничтожить даже Боги << Я тот, кто вот-вот пробудится, Один из двух Небесных Драконов, обладающий принципами превосходства украденными у Бога Я смеюсь над "бесконечностью", и я горюю о "мечте" Я стану Красным Драконом Превосходства И я погружу вас в глубины алого чистилища! >> thumb|200px Запрещённый Ход Трианаイリーガル・ムーブ・トリアイナ 「赤龍帝の三叉成駒」 - специальная способность "Крушителя Баланса" Иссея, полученная после того, как Фигуры Зла Иссея были модифицированны Аджукой Вельзевулом. Позволяет принимать 3 разные формы, каждая из которых дает свои плюсы и минусы. Эта способность основана на оригинальной силе Ддрайга. *'Валлийский Рыцарь Звукового Ускоренияウェルシュ・ソニックブースト・ナイト 「龍星の騎士」' - активируется по команде - "Смена, Звуковой Ускоритель!". Одна из трёх форм Трианы, воплощающая фигуру Коня. Позволяет развивать колоссальную скорость, названную также "Божественной скоростью". Однако, следует пожертвовать практически всей броней, оставив только самый минимум. *'Валлийская Драконья Ладьяウェルシュ・ドラゴニック・ルーク 「龍剛の戦車」' - активируется по команде - "Смена, Усилитель Удара!". Одна из трёх форм Трианы, воплощающая фигуру Ладьи. Форма значительно увеличивает грубую физическую силу Иссея и его прочность путём увеличения толщины доспеха, однако скорость в этой форме падает. *'Валлийский Бластер Слонаウェルシュ・ブラスター・ビショップ 「龍牙の僧侶」' - активируется по команде - "Смена, Усилитель Взрыва!". Одна из трёх форм Трианы, воплощающая фигуру Слона. Значительно увеличивает демоническую силу Иссея. В этой форме на спине брони отрастают две пушки, из которых можно дать залп, который с легкостью может уничтожить город, и даже способен вызвать масштабные искажения пространства и времени в области города размеров с Киото. Файл:Issei_vs_Dulio.png Повышение Алого Кардиналаカーディナル・クリムゾン・プロモーション 「真紅の赫龍帝」(CxC) '- форма Иссея, являющаяся слиянием всех трёх форм Трианы, также известная как "Истинный Алый Император Драконов". Активируется по команде - "Полное высвобождение Алого Кардинала!". Цвет брони с красного изменяется на алый, а сила Иссея возрастает ещё больше. Комбинированная версия брони сочетающая в себе плюсы всех форм Трианы и даже превосходящая их, например: скорость формы коня увеличивается ещё больше, в форме слона пушки становятся ещё сильнее, быстрее заряжаются и помещаются внутрь драконьих крыльев, а в форме Ладьи сила ударов и защиты увеличивается многократно, при этом расход выносливости на все атаки снижается. Эта форма является аналогом Джаггернаут Драйва, но без опасностей для жизни и сознания и в потенциале может сравнится с ним в силе. После второй активации DxD G режима, сила этой формы увеличилась до уровня где, Падший Ангел с самой высокой атакующей силой среди Падших, уже не способен победить Иссея одной только силой в битве 1 на 1. *Усилитель Удараソリッドインパクト - используя способность Ладьи в режиме Королевы, Иссей увеличивает количество брони, что значительно повышает физическую силу и общую защиту. *Ускоритель Звёздного Звукаスター・ソニックブースト - используя способность Коня в режиме Королевы, Иссей значительно увеличивает свою скорость, настолько что она значительно превосходит таковую в режиме Коня Трианы. *Алый Бластерクリムゾンブラスター - используя силу Слона в режиме Королевы, Иссей собирает демоническую и драконью энергию в пушках, которые в этой форме расположенны внутри драконьих крыльев, и выстреливает ей во врага. Силы выстрела достаточно, чтобы с одного попадания нокаутировать Сайраога Баела в Крушителе Баланса, который до этого даже без Крушителя Баланса мог выдержать выстрел из пушек Слона Трианы Иссея, и убить ослабевшего Шалбу Вельзевула без змеи Офис с одного попадания. В данный момент сила выстрела этих пушек сопоставима с ударом Сайраога Баела в Высвобождении Зверя. *Крушитель Лонгинаロンギヌススマッシャー - сильнейшая стандартная атакующая способность Усиливающего Механизма. Крайне мощная пушка, находящаяся в грудной части доспеха. Единственного выстрела достаточно чтобы нанести критические повреждения Евклиду Люцифугу - демону класса Влыдык Демонов, обладающего копией Усиливающего Механизма в состоянии Крушителя Баланса, и окрасить всё окружающее цель небо на десятки километров в алый цвет. *Разделяющие Феи-Виверныディバイディング・ワイバーン・フェアリー 「白龍皇の妖精達」 - усовершенствованная версия способности Разделяющий Механизм. Позволяет создавать множество небольших белых дракончиков, которые могут использовать две способности Альбиона - Деление и Отражение. В последствии научился трансформировать каждую отдельную виверну в красную, которые могут использовать способности Ддрайга. Кроме того, с недавних пор, Иссей стал использовать их для совместных приёмов с некоторыми девушками, создавая им латный доспех Усиливающего Механизма, увеличивая их боевые возможности, однако используя виверн для этого, не может использовать их то время, пока действует совместный приём. **Делениеディバイド - Одна из способностей Альбиона. Она позволяет уменьшить силу противника наполовину раз в 10 секунд при физическом контакте. При этом половина украденных сил противника переходит самому владельцу. Однако если противник значительно превосходит пользователя в общем уровне силы, то эта способность будет бесполезна. Кроме того, эту способность можно использовать на энергетические атаки врага. **Отражениеリフレクト 「反射」 - Одна из основных способностей Альбиона Гвибера. Эта способность позволяет отражать и перенаправлять атаки противника, даже если он превосходит Иссея по уровню силы. **Усилениеブースト - одна из основных способностей Ддрайга, которая удваивает все характеристики пользователя при активации. **Передачаトランスファー - одна из способностей Ддрайга, которая позволяет пользователю передавать свою силу куда-либо или во что-либо. Очень разносторонняя способность, которая открывает множество возможностей. Например, можно передать свою силу в какой-то предмет, значительно усилив его, или в чужую способность. Наиболее эффективно эта способность показывает себя в комбинации со способностью 'Усиление. **Проникновениеペネトレイト - способность Ддрайга, которая позволяет игнорировать любые защитные способности нанося урон непосредственно по телу оппонента. *'Частичная DxD трансформация' - после двух активаций DxD G режима, а также многократных тренировок, Иссей научился частично трасформировать свою броню в DxD G режим. Это позволяет Иссею увеличивать свои возможности в определённых местах, без сильной затраты выносливости. Иссей может одновременно использовать несколько частичных транформаций, однако в данный момент, стабильно, может использовать не более двух частичных трансформаций одновременно. **'Трансформация перчатки' - Иссей трансформирует только свою левую перчатку в режим DxD G, что значительно увеличивает уровень атаки и защиты с этой перчатки, и при этом потребляет значительно меньше выносливости чем полноценная броня. Кроме того, он может использовать некоторые свои способности, такие как Dress Break на расстоянии, без непосредственного контактка с телом жертвы. С помощью этой частичной трансформации мог противостоять Дулио Гесуалдо в его Крушителе Баланса. **'Транформация Крыльев' - Иссей трансформирует только свои Крылья в DxD G режим. Крыльев становится 4, как и в DxD G форме. Это значительно увеличивает скорость Иссея, позволяя ему превзойти в скорости всю команду Дулио Гесуалдо и перехватить инициативу, что практически позволило им победить, если бы не ограничения по времени в Игре на Рейтинг. << Я тот, кто вот-вот пробудится Красный Император Драконов, который вознёс ввысь истину короля Держа в руках бесконечные надежды и несокрушимые мечты и идя дорогой справедливости Я стану Императором Алого Дракона И я покажу тебе путь к небесам, сияющих алым светом! >> Супер Гиганский Крушитель Балансаちょうきょだいバランス・ブレイカー 「超巨大禁手」 - форма, которую Иссей использовал объединившись с Великим Красным. В этой форме размер Иссея значительно увеличивается, примерно до сотни метров в высоту. Также значительно возрастает его общая сила. В этой форме он мог на равных сражаться с Бармаглотом - сильнейшим демоническим монстром, порождённым Крушителем Баланса Творца Уничтожения, которого не могла победить даже команда Сазекса Люцифера. *Крушитель Лонгинаロンギヌススマッシャー - сильнейшая стандартная атакующая способность Усиливающего Механизма. Крайне мощная пушка, находящаяся в грудной части доспеха. Единственного выстрела достаточно чтобы легко убить Бармаглота и уничтожить колоссальную территорию. center|690px Дьявольский Дракон Богディアボロス・ドラゴン・ゴッド 「龍神化－『D×D』・G」 - форма, достигнутая Иссеем, за счёт высвобождения силы бесконечности Офис, заключённой в его теле, также называемая Обожествлением Дракона. В этой форме доспех Иссея становится органическим, а цвет доспеха становится смесью чёрного и алого. У этой брони 4 крыла, в каждом из которых, находится орудие. В этой форме всех характеристики Иссея значительно возрастают, настолько, что он даже превосходит Небесных Драконов в чистой атакующей мощи и защите. В этой форме Иссея легко победил Ризевима Ливана Люцифера и победил Апофиса - одного из сильнейших Злых Драконов, обладающего силой сопоставимой с Небесными Драконами. В результате обретения этой формы, 4 оставшихся обычных частиц зла в теле Иссея (остальные 4 уже были мутационными), стали Мутационными Частицами. Кроме того все формы Иссея стали значительно сильнее, после достижения этой формы. *Сила Бесконечности - сила Драконьего Бога Бесконечности Офис, которой обладает Иссей в этой форме. Главная особенность этой силы заключается в том что Иссей и все его атаки приобретают свойства бесконечности, за счёт чего его атаки и удары усиленной этой силой, нельзя остановить, поглотить или свести на нет, любыми особыми способностями, пользователей, не обладающих бесконечной силой. Кроме того обладание силой бесконечности, дарует Иссею дополнительные сопротивляемости, так например косы Жнецов, полностью перестают действовать на Иссея, из-за воздействия силы бесконечности не только на тело, но также и на душу Иссея. *D∞D - Основная способность этой формы, которая является аналогом способности Усиление и заменяет её в этой форме. При активации этой способности Иссей начинает поглощать силу бесконечности Офис, усиливая себя таким образом, путём увеличения концентрации силы бесконечности в теле. Может быть использована несколько раз подряд. *Бесконечный Бластерインフィニティ・ブラスター - атака Иссея, аналогичная Драконьему Бластеру в Триане и Алому Бластеру в CxC форме, одной лишь ударной волной от которой он легко победил Ризевима Ливана Люцифера. Мощный энергетический луч из всех четырёх орудий, который способен создать взрыв размером со все небо над огромным парящим островом "Агарес". По словам Сазекса Люцифера, эта атака сопоставима с чудом Бога. *Крушитель Лонгинаロンギヌススマッシャー - сильнейшая стандартная атакующая способность Усиливающего Механизма. Крайне мощная пушка, находящаяся в грудной части доспеха, стреляющая энергетической атакой, настолького огромной мощи, что может изменять ландшафт мировой карты. Единственного выстрела достаточно чтобы разрушить сильнейшие атаки Апофиса легендарного Злого Дракона, который с помощью Святого Грааля достиг уровня сил Небесного Дракона, а в комбинации с Бесконечным Бластером способна нанести ему фатальные повреждения. ''Иссей: Обитающий во мне ало-красный дракон, проснись от своего превосходства! Офис: Мой живущий Алый Небесный Дракон, стань королём и взреви! Иссей: Чернейший Бог Бесконечности! Офис: Славный Бог Грёз! Вдвоём: Убедитесь в запрещённости нас, кто превзошёл пределы! Вдвоём: Станцуйте беспорядочно в нашем пекле, словно сияние!'' [''D∞D!! D∞D D∞D!! D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!! D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!!!! D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!!!!!!]'' Бесконечный Драйв!!!!!! Псевдо Обожествление Дракона「疑似龍神化Giji Ryūjinka」 - это форма является ослабленной версией Обожествления Дракона, поскольку оно приносила телу, разуму и душе Иссея много проблем. Кроме значительного снижения базовой выходной мощи, эта форма также лишена Силы Бесконечности. Тем не менее, общая сила этой формы всё ещё остаётся на уровне топ-10 сильнейших, практически не уступая Ддрайгу на пике своих сил, даже без использования своих сильнейших атак. После употребления особого напитка Богов, данного ему Индрой, Иссей смог увеличить время поддержание этой формы до 88 минут. Внешне она ничем не отличается от полносильной версии. После упортебления. Кроме того для активации этой формы Иссей использует несколько иную форму заклинания активации. *Бесконечный Бластерインフィニティ・ブラスター - атака Иссея, аналогичная Драконьему Бластеру в Триане и Алому Бластеру в CxC форме. Для использования этой атаки Иссей должен зарядить свои 4 пушки. Использование этого выстрела на полную мощь мгновенно снижает временное ограничение данной формы до 10 секунд. Одного выстрела в полную мощь из всех 4 пушек хватило чтобы уничтожить больше половины поля Рейтинговой игры, размер которого был настолько огромен, что даже средне-статистическим демонам высокого класса нужно не менее получаса чтобы пролететь от края до края поля, превратив поражённую часть в выженную безжизненную пустыню, где ни осталось ни гор, ни рек, ни лесов. *Крушитель Лонгинаロンギヌススマッシャー - сильнейшая стандартная атакующая способность Усиливающего Механизма. Крайне мощная пушка, находящаяся в грудной части доспеха, стреляющая энергетической атакой, настолького огромной мощи, что может изменять ландшафт мировой карты. ''Иссей: Обитающий во мне ало-красный дракон, проснись от своего превосходства! Офис: Мой живущий Алый Небесный Дракон, стань королём и взреви! Иссей: Чернейший Бог Бесконечности! Офис: Славный Бог Грёз! Вдвоём: Убедитесь в ложной запрещённости нас, кто превзошёл пределы! Вдвоём: Станцуйте беспорядочно в нашем пекле, словно сияние!'' [''D∞D!! D∞D D∞D!! D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!! D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!!!! D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!!!!!!!!]'' Бесконечный Драйв!!!!!! Рютемару「龍帝丸 Ryūtemaru 」 - также известен как Скидбладнир. Легендарный корабль из скандинавской мифологии, а также фамильяр Иссея. Благодаря ауре хозяина может эволюционировать, и менять свои размеры и внешность. Изначально он выглядит как маленький игрушечный кораблик, который помещается в руке, однако он может мгновенно вырасти до размеров обычного корабля, он может летать по воздуху. Со временем, Скидбладнир сможет превратиться даже в летающий дворец. В данный момент, из-за воздействия Обожествления Дракона, Рьютеймару принял форму огромного корабля в форме дракона. Аскалонアスカロン - один из 4 священных мечей, созданных Богом. Предыдущим владельцем Аскалона, был Георгий Победоносец, убивший им дракона. Аскалон владеет основными атрибутами всех священных мечей. Он наносить дополнительный урон драконам и существам, связанных с драконами, а также выпускать слэши. Иссей может передавать ауру меча в свои пушки или кулаки для увеличения урона по драконам без непосредственного использования меча. Аскалон ⅡアスカロンⅡ - второе поколение Святого Меча Аскалона, созданное Церквью. Отдан Иссею Баракиэлем, после чего Иссей поместил его в правую перчатку брони. Этот меч значительно превосходит Аскалон по всем параметрам. Фигура "Пешки" 「兵士」 -''' одна из фигур системы "Частиц Зла", разработанной Аджукой Вельзевулом, для реинкарнации других существ в Демонов. Фигуры обладают способностью самостоятельно оценить силу и способности своего потенциального носителя, и сами показать какого количества, а также какого типа фигуры лучше всего подойдут для реинкарнации. Иссей обладает восьмью фигурами "Пешки", чья основная сила заключается в том, что при попадании на вражескую территорию (обычно в рейтинговых играх), или по разрешению своеого "Короля" (обычно в реальном бою), могут стать абсолютной любой фигурой будь то "Слон", "Конь", "Ладья" или даже "Королева". Кроме того, фигуры зла Иссея все до единой были модифицированны Аджукой Вельзевулом, для максимальной адаптации с силой Ддрайга, в результате чего, под влиянием истинной силы Ддрайга, а затем силы бесконечности Офис, все 8 фигур Зла стали Мутационными Частицами. *Мутационная Частица -''' Фигуры "Пешки" Иссея, является не обычной фигурой, а Мутационной. Мутационная фигура является крайне редкой, и ими обладают всего 1 демон из 10. Мутационные частицы используют, когда реинкарнация существа требует большой одной какой-то фигуры, но "Король", по каким-то причинам, не хочет тратить несколько фигур на одно существо. Кроме того обычные частицы при определённых обстоятельствах могут превратиться в мутационные, как это было с Хёдо Иссеем. Атаки, техники и способности: Перерождённый Демон「転生悪魔Tensei Akuma」 - бывший представитель определённый расы, перерождённый в одну из трех рас Библейской мифологии. Все чистокровные представители этой расы, являются прямыми потомками 72 сильнейших представителей первого поколения демонов, созданных первым Люцифером с помощью первой жены Адама - Лилит. Демоны выглядят как люди, за исключением крыльев которые они могут отращивать. Все демоны имеют силу и прочие характеристики, превосходящие таковы у людей, а также сверхчеловеческие чувства. *'Стандартные способности демонов' - свойственные всем демонам, как слабым так и сильным. В первую очередь стоит отметить что все демоны, сильнее ночью. Ночью они обладают всеми характеристиками на пике человеческих. А также такие способности как: **Стелс - любой демон незаметен обычным людям, за исключением тех, с которыми они хотят заключить контракт. **Знания - демон может говорить на всех языках мира, если он говорит с японцем, то говорит на японском, если с русским, то на русском, эта сила работает и в обратную сторону. **Ментальные манипуляции - любой демон способен воздействовать на разум других людей или иных существ, что в силу определенных обстоятельств не могут противодействовать воздействию на разум, по своему желанию. **Телепортация - специальные магические круги, способны телепортировать демона, куда он пожелает, в основном это используется для заключения контрактов с людьми. **Манипуляции демонической силой 「魔力Maryoku」 - все демоны имеет способность манипулировать внутренней энергией с помощью воображения, создавая различные сверхъестественные явления, начиная от банальных манипуляций стихиями и энергобластов, заканчивая манипуляциями временем и пространством, при должном владении и технике. Кроме того, с её помощью демоны могут усиливать свои физические атаки, покрывая тело демонической энергией. ***'Драконий Выстрелドラゴンショット 「魔力弾」' - одна из основных техник Иссея. Концентрируя демоническую силу, Иссей атакует мощной энергетической атакой, или в виде луча, или же в виде просто энергетической атаки. Иссей может как понизить силу выстрела, если не хочет убивать слабого противника, так и управлять самим бластом, меняя его направление прямо в полёте. С недавних пор, научился заставлять уже выпущенный Драконий Выстрел мгновенно исчезнуть, на случай если он не попал по основной цели и вот-вот поразит объект, который по тем или иным причинам нельзя разрушать. **Сопротивляемость - способность демонов позволяющая им защищаться от различных сверхъестественных воздействий. На данный момент были продемонстрированны сопротивляемости к магическим атакам, манипуляциями пространством и мерным атакам, манипуляциями временем (остановка времени), ментальным манипуляциям, духовным манипуляциям и духовному урону соответственно. Ограничена эта способность лишь уровнем силы демона, иными словами от способностей превосходящие уровень сил демона, эта способность защитить не в состоянии. **Барьеры – одна из базовых способностей демонов, создавать энергетические барьеры. Мощность этих барьеров зависит от вложенного в него количества демонической энергии, что означает что на пике это барьер вполне способен заблокировать атаку, равную разрушительному потенциалу пользователя. **Долгая жизнь – демоны живут намного дольше обычных людей. По словам Вали, даже десять тысяч лет для демона ничтожный срок, а Райзер Фенекс заявлял что продолжительность жизни демонов близка к вечной, однако тем не менее, они не бессмертны и стареют со временем. **Полёт – используя свои крылья, все демоны могут летать. Гуманоидный дракон人型ドラゴン - После того как оригинальное тело Иссея было уничтожено ядом Самаэля, Иссею сделали новое тело из плоти Великого Красного и силы бесконечности Офис. Это сделало Иссея гораздо сильнее чем прежде во всех смыслах этого слова. Все его физические характеристики значительно возросли, кроме того он обрёл свойства драконов, такие как бессмертие и драконофикация. Также, за счёт плоти Великого Красного он стал одним из тех, кто способен выдержать на своём теле силу бесконечности и даже использовать её чтобы значительно увеличивать собственные силы. *'Физические возможности '- Иссей, также как и драконы более низкого уровня обладают внушительными физическими характеристиками. Физической прочности Иссея, даже без брони достаточной чтобы выдерживать атаки уровня холма+, хоть и получая некоторые повреждения. Кроме того все драконы обладают коллосальной выносливостью, позволяющей им сражаться даже с ранениями смертельными для обычного человека. *'Сопротивляемость '- как и прочие сверхъествественные существа в этой вселенной, такие как ангелы, падшие ангелы, демоны и так далее, драконы обладают высокой сопротивляемостью ко всевозможным воздействиям, в данный момент показана сопротивляемость к магическим и физическим атакам, манипуляциям пространством и временем, духовным манипуляциям, а также ментальным воздействиям. Однако против воздействий значительно выше своего уровня сил, эта сопротивляемость бесполезна. *'Бессмертие '- способность драконов позволяющая не стареть и жить вечно. Но в отличии от обычных драконов, показатели продолжительности жизни Иссея нестабильны и при измерении её специальными приборами Азазеля показывают то 0, то бесконечно-огромное число, что символизирует "Иллюзию" Великого Красного и "Бесконечность" Офис. *'Драконофикация' - Иссей может по желанию трансформировать только часть своего тела в драконье. Это увеличивает физические характристики Иссея в частности физическую силу, скорость и прочность. Но к сожалению, Иссей не может самостоятельно вернуть обращённую часть тела в нормальное состояние. *'Сила Бесконечности' - сила Драконьего Бога Бесконечности Офис, заключённая в теле Иссея. Высвободив её один раз и её пассивный эффект становится постоянным. Главная особенность этой силы заключается в том что Иссей и все его атаки приобретают свойства бесконечности, за счёт чего его атаки и удары усиленной этой силой, нельзя остановить, поглотить или свести на нет, любыми особыми способностями, пользователей, не обладающих бесконечной силой, всё это в форме Обожествления Дракона. Кроме того, обладание силой бесконечности, дарует Иссею дополнительные сопротивляемости, так например косы Жнецов, полностью перестают действовать на Иссея, из-за воздействия силы бесконечности не только на тело, но также и на душу Иссея, даже без использования Обожествления Дракона в других формах. Разрыв Одеждыドレス・ブレイク「洋服崩壊」 - способность Иссея, которая позволяет после касания одежды на женском персонаже, щелчком пальцев "удалить" её, тем самым раздев девушку. *'B(Body) VersionB（ボディ）バージョン' - изначальная версия способности Разрыв Одежды, которая позволяет уничтожить одежду или доспех девушки. Для этого необходим разовый телесный контакт *'A(Astral) VersionA（アストラル）バージョン' - более продвинутая версия способности Разрыв Одежды, позволяющая уничтожать магию, что окружает тело девушки, например броню из энергии и так далее. *'Разрыв Одежды DxDドレス・ブレイク・ディーディー 「洋服崩壊・龍神式」' - версия способности Разрыв Одежды, которая может быть использована только в форме "Обожествления Дракона". Включает в себя также способности предыдущих версий и отличается от них лишь тем, что теперь для воздействия телесный контакт не требуется и ему нужно лишь выпусть из руки драконью ауру Волну Ню Силыにゅうパワー・ウェーブ 「乳力波動」, которая при контакте с девушкой уничтожает её одежду, доспехи, магию что окружает её тело и прочее. Палингуалパイリンガル「乳語翻訳」 - способность Иссея, позволяющая ему разговаривать с женскими грудями. Позволяет избежать обычных ментальных резистов, так как Иссей разговаривает непосредственно с грудями. Позволяет выведать вражеский план, слабости хозяйки, и прочую полезную информацию. Niyuutoron bīmu Kyanonにゅうトロン・ビーム・キャノン 「超乳波動砲」 - способность Иссея, позволяющая ему "подзаряжаться" молоком из грудей девушек. Используя хвост на своей броне, Иссей соединяется в грудью девушки и начинает выкачивать из неё молоко, которое преобразуется в энергию. После поглощения энергии специальный прибор показывает размер груди девушки в числах (сантиметры в обхвате) Объём поглощённой энергии зависит от размера груди девушки, в случае если размер груди превышает 90 см, то выходная мощь выстрела будет сопоставима с Бесконечным Бластером, а если размер груди будет равен трёхзначному числу, то разрушительная мощь будет просто безумно огромной. Вспышка Пламениフレイムブレイズ 「火の息」 - тренируясь с Танином, Иссей научился использовать природную способность драконов, к выдыханию пламени. Иссей сначала вдыхает воздух, после чего используя демоническую силу, создает небольшое пламя у себя в желудке, воздух и пламя смешиваются, после чего он выдыхает его мощным потоком, при максимальном радиусе действия, Иссей способен заполнить своим пламенем все небо. Отделение Ддрайга - после употребления напитка Богов, данного ему Индрой, Ддрайг внутри механизма Иссея обрёл способность временно физических проявляться в реальном мире. При этом он сохраняет всю ту силу и способности, что у него были при жизни. База | Крушитель Баланса | Незавершённый Джаггернаут Драйв | Запрещённый Ход Триана | Супер Гиганский Крушитель Баланса | Повышение Алого Кардинала+частичное обожествление дракона | Псевдо Обожествление Дракона| Дьявольский Драконий Бог Категория:Профили персонажей Категория:Драконы Категория:Демоны Категория:ОЯШ Категория:Рукопашники Категория:Badass Категория:Пользователи артефактов Категория:Уровень 9 Категория:Уровень 7 Категория:Уровень 6 Категория:ГГ